1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a personal media system that may obtain content playback information of a device that plays content without having access to a server providing the content.
2. Description of Related Art
In a content consumption method using a network in a conventional art, a user may play content, downloaded from a server, using a communication terminal connected to the server providing the content, or may be provided with content played by the server through streaming when connected to the server.
Accordingly, a content provider may ascertain content consumption propensity of users based on the number of users provided with content through streaming, or based on the number of downloads.
However, the number of portable devices playing content without access to a server may increase due to the development of a variety of portable devices. Accordingly, an amount of content consumed may not be predicted based on the number of downloads or the number of users provided with content through streaming.
Thus, a system and method that may provide a content provider with a content play state in devices, which are not connected to a server, are desired.